


Fumbled Catch

by thecat_13145



Series: Bases [6]
Category: Numb3rs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he's cursing himself for not thinking of the associations those words have for Don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbled Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Third Base](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507957) by [thecat_13145](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145). 



“Pull up at the…”

It’s dark enough for Don to feel safe letting the fear that those words fill him with show. Internally, Coop curses, remembering the associations those words have to have for Don.

Remembering what that Bastard Fox did in Motel rooms, and dam it, Coop was going to suggest that they stopped, grabbed a couple of hours of _Sleep_ only, but Don’s knuckles are almost white on the steering wheel.

“side of the road.” He finished. “Need a break from staring at this fucking map.”

The eagerness with which Don switches places with him, makes him almost wish Ian would take him up on his offer.


End file.
